


Lone Virgil no more

by Cat91



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, M/M, debate, only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat91/pseuds/Cat91
Summary: Virgil has a panic attack and tries to hide it from Logan, who just wants to help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 54





	1. Virgil gets a visitor

Virgil sighed as he sunk out. He couldn’t help but worry, it was his nature. He flopped onto his bed and put on his headphones, hoping to drown out the noise his head was making. Before he could hit play through, he heard a knock.

“Virgil? It’s Logan, may I be granted entry?” 

‘Nerd’, Virgil thought to himself as he waved open his door and sat up. “Hey Lo, what’s up?”

Logan walked in and sat down next to Virgil, who was wondering how anyone could sit so stiffly yet elegantly. “Salutations Virgil, you appeared upset as you left the video so I thought it best to, as they say, check up on you.” 

‘Probably just making sure I don’t send Thomas into another attack’ he thought to himself. “I’m ok Lo, thanks for checking up on me but don’t worry, Thomas won’t feel anything.

Logan tilted his head, “Virgil, I am not concerned with Thomas right now, he is fine and I would be alerted if he wasn’t. I am here to see how you are, and offer my assistance if there is a problem.”

Virgil felt a little guilty about assuming the worst, they’d all be working on him realising that he wasn’t just there to give Thomas anxiety and to be kept in check by the others. He was loved by them and cared for like he was his own being.

His guilt must have shown on his face, since Logan sighed and started talking, “Virgil, it is our fault you feel the way you do about us, and all we can do is apologise and show you the love and support you should have already been receiving. Do not feel guilt over our failures, it is counterproductive.”

Virgil nodded, “I know I know, can’t quite help it though. But I am alright you know, it’s no big deal.” 

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Ok so I’m anxious about the meeting big deal, I get anxious about everything, it's literally who I am.”

“Virgil, all feelings are valid as Patton says. Just because you are usually anxious about things doesn’t mean you are any less worthy of getting help through them. What are you anxious about?”

Virgil smiled, “wanna debate?” 

And so they did, Virgil pointing out issues and flaws with Thomas’s plan, showing all the places where things could go wrong. Logan countering every argument with one of his own, pointing out how far fetched some of the ‘what ifs’ were and making a plan for the ones that could feasibly come to pass. 

By the end of it, Virgil was tired, so tired in fact, that he didn’t register his head falling onto Logan’s shoulder until it was too late. But by then, he found he didn’t want to move it. However, he was also afraid of what Logan would say, but before he could move it, Logan had begun to move himself.


	2. Logan confronts feelings

Logan startled when Virgil dropped his head onto his shoulder, and he had to fight the urge to move. They’d all been trying to get Virgil to be more comfortable with physical contact, though he was far from where they’d like him to be. Logan felt Virgil tense up, and decided it was likely he hadn’t thought his actions through.

Logan didn’t want Virgil to move, not when he’d not only allowed physical contact, but even initiated it. So, he did the most logical thing he could think of.

He put his arm around Virgil’s back.

Virgil let out a small noise at that, almost like a squeak. But he didn’t pull away like he had been about to do, instead he hesitantly relaxed. Logan was tempted to start rubbing Virgil’s arm, but didn’t want to scare the side. So instead, he started talking, “I do not mind you resting on me” ‘I wish you would allow me to hold you at all times’ Logan frowned at the thought drifting through his mind. The one that dreamed of holding Virgil forever and never letting him go. THe one that felt jealous when it saw the others with Virgil. It was completely illogical. And yet, it wasn’t a thought he wanted to shy away from. 

Virgil let out a sigh and relaxed completely against him, “Thanks Logan, for helping me out and for the hug.” 

Having Virgil relax against him prompted him to start rubbing his arm, slowly and hesitatly at first, but he quickly fell into a rhythm of up and down. 

He heard Virgil let out a sigh, “I love you Logan”.

Logan froze.

Virgil pulled away, apologies forming on his lips, but before he could get a word out through, Logan raised his hand, silencing him.

“Virgil, I am aware of your feelings for me, Roman screamed them in my face and told me off for being so oblivious.” Virgil seemed to get more distressed at every word coming from Logan’s mouth, so he decided to change tactics.

“I love you too Virgil, something that took me a very long time to understand and made me quite angry when I did. However, your feelings for me are reciprocated and if you like, I would like to pursue a romantic relationship. With that being said, there is no pressure to if you would rather stay friends, whatever makes you comfortable.”

Once his speech was done, Virgil stayed very quiet, and Logan had to push away the illogical thoughts dancing through his mind about how Virgil had taken the speech, he likely just needed a moment to process.

After an agonising few seconds, Virgil spoke, “I would like to be your boyfriend”

His voice was so quiet Logan had to strain to hear it. Once he registered the words though, he couldn’t stop the smile on his face if he tried. “Excellent news, we should outline what we want to get out of our relationship so that we are both prepared, I would recommend you go first as I am quite happy to set things at your pace.”

Virgil stared at him for a moment, before snickering, “Logan, you-your great. Honestly.”

“I am glad you think that, considering we are now officially dating, but may I inquire as to why you felt the need to mention it?” 

Virgil laughed then turned slightly more serious (though his lips were still quirked up), “Lo, can I kiss you?”

Logan leaned forward, allowing Virgil to put his mouth on Logan’s, and it felt amazing. Logan had been secretly dreaming of this for years, but this was better than anything he could’ve possibly imagined.

Virgil pulled away, his lips slightly swollen, “That was nice.” He said, smiling.

Logan nodded, “Again?”

Virgil smiled, and pulled him in once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write, this is my first fanfic on AO3 so I hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, chapter 2 should be up soon.


End file.
